1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf training tool for mastering grips which can be also used as lighters or cases for accommodating lighters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A grip is the most important of the fundamentals of playing golf. If a player grips a golf club loosely or in a wrong direction, he cannot swing the club well however well he intends to do. It is said that if the player makes light of practicing the grip, he remains as a poor player for a long time. Accordingly, the use of a golf training tool for mastering grips is recommended, particularly to a beginner.
A conventional golf training tool for mastering grips has been long-rod-shaped and made of plastic, the gripping portion of which is formed uneven so as to conform to the gripping shapes of both hands. Since the gripping portion is concave where fingers should touch the same, a player swings the tool while gripping the gripping portion so as to fit his hands to the basic grip. Accordingly, he can master the basic grip as a natural result of gripping it many times.
Since the conventional golf training tool for mastering the basic grips which is integrally formed, heavy and long-rod-shaped as described above is inconvenient to carry, it is usually placed at home and a player usually practices the grip by gripping it when he finds time. However, since many players cannot find time, it is very convenient if he can practice the grip also in a commuter train.
On the other hand, since the lighter is small-sized enough to carry, a regular smoker always bears in mind to put it in his pocket and he feels much inconvenience if he forgets it. Further, in the case of a disposable lighter, some of them are contained in accommodating cases to safely cover the cylinder of a lighter body in each of them.